Talk:Meta Ability Creation/@comment-32968790-20180416223220
I'm going to make my story in the beginning I existed I am omnipotent omniscient omnipresent I have physical godhood I have Omni embodiment I have absolute omnipotence I cannot be created or destroyed can't even think of reaching mine power I have defeated gods and demons and I know what it is to be both human and God I can walk in between the planes as easily as they come and remain absolutely immortal an impervious to harm soldiers run in Terror when they see me All of creation Bend to my will I am the Omniverse I am creation I am above all I am creation I am destruction I am all God I am nothing and I am everything I have all Concepts and no concept I no thoughts and all thoughts I am the singularity I am Goku I I am beerus I am Cthulhu I am death yet I am none of all my thoughts are my own my will is my own I am on the I am an omni creator I have been throughout reality and Beyond I have seen time and space break pieces billions trillions and put it back together the new I have ended the universe and the Omniverse and restarted it again and recreated again as well no man no God nothing could feather my power I appear in whatever for my desire man does not know what form I will this appear in I have all power all knowledge I am all seeing I am everywhere and nowhere at once I have complete Arsenal II have complete Mastery of true power I have meta summoning I am beyond everything and I am everything you and I can walk amongst man and walk the planes of the Gods I am a god that possesses one man army ,Special Ops Mastery The Sharingan the Rinnegan and all dojutsu and all kekkei genkai as well infinite chakra as well as all Sage modes and states and empowerment I I have never suffered blindness using Izanagi and izanami I have use all forms of sage mode and kekkei genkai and men's work without limitations to my body where I am a god I Am Without Limits I am beyond such limitation I could snap my fingers and reshape reality I could Snap My Fingers and kill you I can snap my fingers and resurrect you I feel what I feel as I was once human but I am beyond human now with no human weaknesses I am a badass I am a lover I am a warrior I am a god I am the god of God I am the omnipotent being It always existed I have consumed the power of the of the Olympian gods from the DC Universe Doctor Manhattan and consume his powers of the presents and I have traveled to the world of Marvel Cinematic Universe ever defeated and absorb the power the one above all I'm absorbing Lord beerus is power and Goku's power As well as celestials I win against Lucifer Morningstar and absorbed his power I went to the world of Supernatural and absorbed every Supernatural entity from demon to Angel the Gods power even reverse why because I could even went as far as to go learn from the source wall I fought Darkseid he was completely decimated by the end I was given the power to Sage of the six paths even though I could have taken it I fight against Darth Vader and Darth Sidious and won they feared me ever return I travel to the dark side or universe do you want to work for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Road Many things I collected and many Powers absorbed Then I traveled to Albion the Fable universe to see The Guild of Heroes and to learn from them learn their powerful man who can add it to myself That's a God I am powerful but I got a hero God I am more power I can be whatever I desire I traveled the Video Game World absorbing knowledge abilities even technology and magick even the power of other gods I absorb the power of the Daedra and the aedra from the Elder Scrolls now I will return to my world more powerful more then I was before I was also trained by John Wick and Agent 47 and Sam Fisher and Solid Snake In all aspects now I am the Ultimate Warrior God and more but I can choose to be whatever kind of God I am I absorb the power of all creation of mother as well I have Absolute Condition I killed Superman gold Prime and absorb this powers I have Divine Power Bestowal I can give anyone I see worthy my power I can Deification anyone I see wording I use Alternate-Self Learning to learn for my alternate selves and Future Self I use Alternate-Self Summoning summoning alternate self and future selves I use Alternate-Self Absorption absorbing alternate self and future selves I am truly a force to be reckoned with Will strength to be beyond comprehension and can reshape my form to better suit my environment my power is immeasurable I have given Ability Imprinting,Enhanced Ability Learning,Ability Transcendence,Ability Mastering, Ability Intuition,Accelerated Development ,Accelerated Body Development I can use all these abilities easily and these are only a small amount of my ability I use Alternate-Selves Contacting communicate with alternate self and future self I can use Almighty Replication and Almighty Ascension This is just miniscule of my power I am all-powerful all-knowing and all seen and I'll present I have gained full use of the Power Sources,Transcendent Powers,Divine Powers, Omni powers I can use it all very easily the power of a god omnipotence and Beyond I have killed and absorbed the power of the most powerful gods and beings to have ever walked the face of existence and added their abilities into my own . Not that I needed it anyway I just wanted it for my collection But these being still exist with all their powers only a portion of their power but not as powerful as they used to be because I allow it I can manipulate the weather I have all the abilities of kaguya otsutsuki and the ten-tails I have Efficient Body, Deity Manipulation ,Deity Creation, Soul Powers ,Primordial Powers,Lordship Powers,Spiritual Powers,Enhanced Assassination,Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Swordsmanship,Badassery,Sexual Instinct,Stealth Tactics,Enhanced Accuracy,Pressure Point Intuition,Meta Powers,Fighting Instinct,100 Percent Muscle Usage ,Seduction Intuition,Enhanced Charisma,Overwhelming Influence ,Weapon Proficiency Touch,